All About Us
by kellz1pt5
Summary: Team Gibbs is forced on the run and to trust only each other and Vance when they receive serious threats from a person from their past. Inspired by "All About Us" by T.a.T.u. and will contain Gabby, Tiva, as always.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The smacking of a file folder on to an oval table interrupted the silence of the room, jerking the unsuspecting older man out of reverie. He snapped his head to the door where a small band of business people filed into the room, automatically taking their seats.

A brown-haired woman with striking blue-green eyes emerged into the room, an aura of importance surrounding her. Her icy eyes focus on the older man's frightened brown ones.

"Ms. Benoit, I'm sorry." He apologized, trembling under her cold stare.

"I've given you enough time to find him." She responded with equally cool tone as her stare. "He shouldn't be _that_ hard to find." She moved to the head of the table.

His eyes dared to glance at the file folder before him. One name reminded of his mission – a mission he'd currently been failing. _Anthony D. DiNozzo, Jr_. With a gesture from her, he slowly opened the folder, thumbing through its contents. His biography, news articles, locations, etc lined the several pieces of papers. He knew she was right; this man whom she desperately wanted shouldn't have been so hard to find, but he was. This DiNozzo guy had gone off grid, along with his team members. None of his contacts seemed to know where they had gone. He'd had people doing electronically searches, but it's as if they disappeared from the system.

They didn't exist. That was impossible.

Six other file folders landed beside the one he was currently searching through. He jumped at the similar sound that the other folder had made. Spreading these out, he read the list of names. Names he'd been trying for weeks to locate. It seemed these were the only proof that they existed.

"Where are they?" She asked, anger clouding her tone. He wouldn't be surprised if one of the people with her pulled a gun on him. She had changed that much from being the innocent doctor to arms dealer like her father.

He decided the truth would be the best. Gulping, he leveled his eyes with hers. A renewed confidence streamed into his system. He rose from his seat, closing the file. "They boarded a private cargo. To where, I wasn't told."

She sighed hard, obviously not pleased with his answer. Coming closer to him, she locked her eyes with his. "I'm gonna give you some more time to find them."

His eyes softened, relief settling in his system. "Thank you, ma'am. I'll get right on it."

"You better, Hanson. That team is mine."

"Yes, ma'am."

She gestured to the group to leave. They did. As she lingered behind by the door, she commented. "I have some unfinished business with them. They can't slip through the cracks that easily. This isn't Hollywood." Then, she walked out of the door, slamming the door behind her.

The resonating sound bounced off the walls, making him shudder at the sound. He finally sighed from relief that she hadn't off him yet. His eyes fell to the folders. _I'm trying to keep her off the scent. Hope you guys find a safe place quick. She won't let me have much more leeway. Be safe guys. _


	2. Timothy

**Hey all! Sorry it took so long. For some reason, I had some trouble uploading and publishing. It's all good now! Thanks to those who have reviewed, alerted, etc; I really appreciate it.**

**I forgot to add a thanks to my best friend, Christina, who helped give me ideas. I had the outside of the story, but she supplied the reason for their leaving. However, these next four chapters come from my own imagination. **

**Hope you all enjoy! Please review!**

"_Timothy"_

_Six Months Earlier_

His phone buzzed just as he grabbed his wallet and keys, tucking the wallet in his back pocket and turning around to lock his apartment door. Haphazardly, he managed to answer the screeching object.

"McGee." He answered in a deadpan tone.

"Where are you, McTarty?"

McGee rolled his eyes. The man couldn't let him be late without giving him grief. "Just walking out of my door. Alarm clock didn't go off." He explained as he made his way down to the parking lot where his car was.

"Yeah, well, better hurry or else you'll hear it from Boss." Tony commented.

"I'm gonna hear regardless, Tony." McGee responded, gripping the remote to unlock the doors.

He was about twenty feet away from the car when he pressed the button to unlock it. A moment later, the car burst into flames, throwing McGee a few feet backwards. He lay on the ground, groaning while the phone lay near him. Tony's frantic voice sounded a million miles away as McGee lost consciousness.

Ziva was quietly typing while being amused at the playful banter between the two men. The moment Tony bolted from his chair, calling out his name in alarm, she froze as her eyes widened with fear and a million thoughts raced through her head.

"McGee!...Tim!...Are you there?...Timothy?" Tony tried unsuccessfully to grab their partner's attention. His frantic hazel green eyes met her chocolate brown ones. "Grab your gear. Tim's in trouble." He ordered, slamming the desk phone down as he grabbed his bag, racing up the steps to Vance's office where their boss was. Ziva scrambled to catch up, taking the stairs two at a time.

He didn't let Cynthia stop him as he burst into the office. "Boss, something happened to McGee." He announced to the two wide eyed men.

"DiNozzo, what the hell?" Vance questioned, but Tony ignored him.

"Whad'da mean, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked him.

"I called him to check and see where he was. Then I heard what sounded like a big boom, groaning and no response from McGee." Tony explained, relieved when Gibbs got up from his chair.

Gibbs rushed passed him. "C'mon you two."

None of them listening to the demands of their director.

McGee coughed as he regained consciousness. A couple of paramedics were manhandling him while several local LEOs and firemen were processing the scene. His back hurt the worst just from the force of his landing, but he had also obtained numerous cuts and bruises.

"Welcome back, Agent McGee." a petite blond female paramedic greeted with a small smile.

Still in his daze, his mind couldn't seem to focus on one thing. He had every intention on getting up, but the paramedic advised him to remain laying where he was. He asked why; she gestured to his back. He grunted, raising just his head up enough so that he could see the remnants of his car.

_Great! There goes 30,000 dollars._ He groaned, but the yelling of his name caused him to get distracted and lower his head. By the time Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva came into his view, the paramedic had just finished.

"How are you feeling, Tim?" Gibbs asked, bending down nearer to his level.

"You okay, McGee?" Ziva asked at the same time as Gibbs spoke.

"What a way to start out your already bad day, Tim." Tony joked, producing a tight smile, which earned him a head slap from Gibbs and causing Tony to hiss at the sting of it.

"Really, DiNozzo?" His boss chastised.

"I'm okay, Boss." McGee assured, holding his hand up for one of them to help him stand. The paramedic protested, but Gibbs defied her anyway. Ziva took his hand while Gibbs and Tony helped ease him up to a standing position.

The devastating expression on McGee's face didn't go unnoticed by his team members. They all knew just how well loved the 2012 lime squeeze Ford Escape had been. After years of them giving him hell on the old beat up car he had been driving, he'd finally grabbed Abby and went car shopping. A week later, he'd shown up in the car, a proud smile perched on his face with a demeanor of seeking approval from them. They had happily shut up, now that they knew he was driving in a safer vehicle.

Too bad nearly a month and a half later, it was resting in front of them, deteriorating at a fast pace before their eyes in red and orange flames.

Gibbs put a comforting hand on McGee's shoulder. He said the three words that McGee had never thought would pass through his boss' lips and that he would remember for the rest of his life. "I'm sorry, Tim."

All three of them were surprised by the unnecessary apology; all three heads turned to look at Gibbs, matching disbelieving expressions on their faces. It was enough of a distraction to make McGee realize just how lucky he had been to survive. Normally, he'd open the doors just a few feet closer to the SUV.

His eyes ventured back to the smoldering vehicle, its contents lost among the rumble. _Yep,_ he'd decided, _I'm lucky. It can be replaced, but I can't be._


	3. Anthony

**Here I upload another, just because I couldn't deliver earlier.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, we'd so have Gabby and Tiva already.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Anthony"<em>

_Five Months Earlier_

Life returned back to normal after McGee's near-death experience, although he was a little carefully by how far he approached the SUV. It had been replaced with an exact replica of his totaled one. They had cases upon cases, supplied with many head slaps and Gibbs' gruff voice ordering them around.

One night, Tony had just stepped onto his floor leading up to his apartment when – as he approached his door – he spotted a medium-size tanned manila envelope neatly resting against the door with _Tony_ typed on it. He was slightly uncertain whether to handle it, considering what happened last time he did that.

He stepped up to it, bent down to inspect it further before lifting it up with his hand. When nothing strange seemed to occur, he stood up, unlocked his door and went in, shutting and locking it after him.

Dropping his keys and wallet on the end table beside his door and haphazardly laying his jacket on the back of his sofa, he carried the envelope into the kitchen with him, setting it on the bar before grabbing a beer from the fridge. After taking a swig, he focused his attention on the envelope, sliding into one of the barstools and setting his beer nearby. Carefully, he pulled out his knife, snapping it open and sliding it under the flap. Inside revealed a letter.

He sighed, glad that it didn't contain anything harmful to him. Within the next second, his breath hitched when he read the words written in a very familiar penmanship.

**_Tony,_**

**_Just when you thought you could put me behind you, I come back in your life. It's been years, yes, I realize this, but sometimes planning takes a while. I have a LOT planned with you, and none of those things are beneficial to you._**

**_ You deceived me, shattered my heart into a million pieces, unintentionally caused me to make career changes. I'm not the same person I used to be. After all, I am my father's daughter. Taking over his business was easy and has since hardened my outlook on life._**

**_ Jake softened that outlook a little. I hope one day he takes over the business. Too bad you won't get the chance to see him. He's only five but very smart._**

**_ How's McGee? I saw the explosion and expected him to acquire a lot more injuries than he received._**

**_ My point to this letter is that because of what you did to me, I plan to make your life a living hell taking everyone that you love or care about away from you. Now that I have the means to accomplish this, I have every intention on following through._**

**_ You made a terrible mistake by taking on the assignment. I hope it was worth it, Tony, because you sure as hell will regret it now._**

**_ Sincerely,_**

**_Jeanne_**

Tony's thoughts raced and his heart thundered away, a panic sweeping through his system. He couldn't believe Jeanne was doing this. He pulled the rest of the items out of the manila envelope. A copied birth certificate, a thin photo album of – who he assumed - Jake, and what appeared to be DNA tests lay before him.

_This must be Jake, but why the hell is she telling me about her son?_ He wondered before he read the birth certificate.

_Jacob Ren__é__ DiNozzo._

"Oh shit." He said aloud. "That answered my questions."

After the shock of finding out he had a son, he thumbed through the photo album, laughing at some of the pictures before realizing the seriousness of it all. He had a child with Jeanne, who apparently had gone psycho.

_Oh shit._ He thought again. _She's after my team._

He put everything back in the envelope and went to picked up his cell phone, intending to get a hold of Gibbs but _NO SERVICE_ showed up in the top right hand corner. Thinking this was odd, he dropped the phone, grabbing the things he had just set down.

Then he smelled a gas odor. His ass bolted out of the apartment and down the stairs before just moments later his apartment blew up.

His eyes cast devastation and relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. Ziva

"_Ziva"_

_Four Months Earlier_

She saw the car squealing its tires as it made its way down the alleyway. The team was investigating a crime scene. She got stuck checking the dumpster for evidence while the rest of the team was across the street in a park. Just as she was about to climb in, her attention was drawn to the car barreling towards her.

Her eyes widened, then turned and bolted down the alley, abandoning her kit. Ziva didn't realized that there was no exit/entrance in the direction she was headed, but she'd always been good at improvising.

At the end of the alley, the car chasing her came to an abrupt stop. She paused long enough to get a view of her assailant. Scanning the area, she tried to quickly come up with a plan. The plan ceased to exist when the driver came out, producing a gun. She recognized the person.

_Jeanne Benoit._

"NCIS!" She announced, snatching her own gun and pointing it at Jeanne.

"You think you can stop me." Jeanne stated, approaching her.

"Jeanne...what are you talking about?" Ziva questioned, wondering where Tony's ex's mind had gone.

"He doesn't deserve you; he doesn't deserve to be around anyone." She said, cryptically while confusing the hell out of Ziva. "He cares about you the most."

She deduced Jeanne was talking about Tony. "I don't think–"

Jeanne pulled the trigger, a few times missing most of the time but hitting Ziva in her shoulder once. Ziva dropped her weapon, automatically touching her wounded shoulder. She was about to kick Jeanne's ass, but the sounds of her boys making their presence known distracted both of them. Jeanne quickly got back in her car and put the car in reverse, nearly running the other three members of Team Gibbs down in the process.

Tony saw where Ziva was. "Ziva!" He took off to where she was, followed by McGee and Gibbs.

Tony sat in the waiting room next to McGee. Gibbs had insisted on getting a bus, but his ninja chick brushed off his attempts at calling for a bus. Instead, they ended up packing their bags, letting Ducky and Jimmy know where they were headed, and now sat in the ER. Gibbs was back with her, getting her statement.

She hadn't told them any specifics on the way to the hospital, only that some lunatic went after her. Now as Tony sat, waiting impatiently for Gibbs, he felt like she knew her attacker. Something by the way she kept glancing at him nagged at him. He fingered the wallet-size picture of his son in his chest pocket, worrying about him and the deal with Jeanne.

Then it hit him. It had to be Jeanne. She did, after all, write that his coworkers were in danger. He had thought he could handle Jeanne alone, locating her and settling the grudge that she still seemed to hold. Evidently, his plan was flawed. Now, it was obvious he needed to alert Gibbs to the seriousness of their injuries.

_Great._ He sighed. _Just great._

Ziva's arm was in a sling as she emerged from the room, walking beside Gibbs. She winced occasionally when her shoulder brushed a certain way, but overall she was feeling okay. Despite the pain, she had refused any kind of medication, opting to remind Gibbs of her job.

"Oh my god, Ziva!" Tony spoke with a released deep breath. He started to hug her, but one hand flying to his chest ceased his movement.

"Arm, Tony." was her simple explanation.

"Oh right." Tony said.

"Glad you're okay, Ziva." McGee smiled, lightly squeezing her good arm.

"Just a nick to add to my many scars I have." Ziva assured.

"C'mon. Let's get back to the office." Gibbs said, pointing to Ziva. "You have some paperwork to fill out."

Gibbs had ended up sending Tony and McGee back to the crime scene while he and Ziva returned to the office.


	5. Jethro

**Hey all! Sorry about not uploading sooner; had issues getting the site to let me in. Something with the server or what not.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, NBC and DB haven't settled a contract with me yet. Until then, not mine. :(**

* * *

><p>"<em>Jethro"<em>

_Three Months Earlier_

Gibbs poured the water into the coffee machine, preparing his fifth cup for the day. They had had a hard case, just finishing it an hour ago. His immediate actions when he arrived home was to wash away the day, drink coffee, and spend time in the basement.

His mind had lately been traveling back these few months. It was obvious that his team was in danger, and that Tony's ex was involved. He had yet to understand why the sudden change in her life and go after them now. Going after Tony, he could understand but the rest of them...they had been innocent, hadn't the slightest clue about the operation until it was brought to life.

Three weeks ago, Tony had shown up here with a manila folder and an uncertain expression on his face. Gibbs remembered the whole conversation like it was yesterday.

_ He had been down in the basement finishing the skeleton of his latest boat when the sound of his front door opening and shutting diverted his attention. His head lifted to the ceiling where he heard Tony's distinct footsteps approaching his basement. A minute later, he wasn't surprised to see he had been right._

_ But the expression on the younger man's face caused him to stop and regard him._

_ "What's the matter, DiNozzo?" He asked._

_ He produced the folder. "This was dropped off at my doorstep a few weeks ago. I don't what to do about it."_

_ Tony walked over to him, holding out the folder for Gibbs to take, which he did. Before opening it, he inspected the outside before pulling the flap open. Gibbs took a peek at its contents. Turning away from Tony, he pulled a stool up to his makeshift table, holding one hand out to gesture for Tony to do the same. Tony obliged. Holding the folder upside down, its contents fell out with the help of opening it a little farther._

_ He looked through the letter, a surprise expression crossing his face. "What the..." he trailed off before setting the letter down and going for the birth certificate. His eyes immediately snapped up to meet Tony's worried eyes._

_ "We used protection, Gibbs. I swear, but something must have happened." Tony rose from his chair and started to pace back and forth in a similar Abby fashion. "I don't know what to do. I wouldn't be a good father for him. Hell, look at the example of a father I have. He deserves better than me, but yet I can't stand the thought that he's with her. What if she hurts him because he's mine? Obviously, she hates my guts. I get the reason why, but why now? What does she have to gain to go after us?"_

_ "You broke her heart, Tony. It's natural to want to get revenge. From what I gather with her letter, she wouldn't hurt Jake. He's part hers too." Gibbs said, setting the birth certificate aside to look at the photo album. He thumbed through the pictures. "You certainly can't deny him. He looks quite a bit like you."_

_ "Yeah, I know. Hence the reason why I've accepted that he's mine." Tony agreed, falling back on the stool with a heavy sigh. "I just don't know how to get to him. It's obvious she won't let me near him. Boss, how do I stop her from attacking us further?" It was very obvious Tony's mind was split in two between Jake and their team, their family. Tony looked down to fiddle with his hands before looking back at Gibbs. "It's my fault that this happened."_

_ Gibbs was quick to respond. "No, Tony, it isn't. It's Jenny's. She's the one who couldn't let go. She dragged us all into this."_

_ "Still...I let myself fall in love with Jeanne. I screwed up." Tony admitted, tugging the photo album closer to him and staring deeply at his favorite photo. _

_ Gibbs watched him closely, gauging his demeanor. He didn't say anything, but he saw the unmentioned love and awe Tony had for Jake. It reminded him of his own love for his daughter. A father's love._

You'll be a great father, Tony. _Gibbs inwardly smiled. His outward expression remained neutral, however. _

_ "Tony?" Gibbs called, looking down at the table while he gathered the papers back in the folder. His eyes looked back up at the younger man as he pushed the folder closer to Tony. The younger man's eyes met his. "What do _you_ want to do," Gibbs took the album from Tony and held up the same photo, "with him?"_

_ The younger man's scared green eyes. "Find him."_

_ "Alright then." He slipped the album into the folder. "You know what to do."_

Tony had started searching for them, but Jeanne was making it difficult. Even McGee couldn't pinpoint her location.

Gibbs' reverie was brought back to the present when he heard the sound of screeching tires. His head snapped to the front door. The back door knob was jiggling, drawing his attention. He could clearly see someone unrecognizable trying to get in. The masked man had a partner next to him urging him to hurry up.

Quietly and quickly, he headed for his gun which was in the safe in the living room. After his father left, he had returned it to its original place. Quickly typing in the numbers and grabbing the object, he was just about to turn around when the sound of a click stilled his movements.

"Don't even think about it." The unknown male voice told him. "Hand me your gun and put your hands on your head."

Reluctantly, Gibbs did as he demanded. He tried to quickly come up with a plan, but when the other two finally made it into the house he realized it would be a little harder. He really should start locking that damn door or get better locks.

"Riggs, check him." The man ordered, keeping the gun trained on the back of his head.

Riggs came to his front, eyeing him before bending down to pat him down. Unfortunately, the man was very good at finding things because after finishing searching him, he produced his knife. "This is all he had on him, Lee."

"Nice knife, Special Agent Gibbs." The man named Lee commented. Gibbs didn't respond. "What? Nothing to say?"

"What do you want?" Gibbs finally asked, turning around without permission as he lowered his hands. Lee was the same height as him, so he was able to glare at him easily.

"I didn't tell you to move!" Lee exclaimed, a frown on his face. He shook the gun. Gibbs still didn't react.

"I'm not turning back around. If you're going to shoot me, you'll look me in the eyes while you do it."

Lee tightened his jaw. Gibbs stole a glance downward, taking note that the man was clenching and unclenching his free hand. _Agitated._ He concluded. _I can work with that._ "Fine. It's not the first time, won't be the last." The gunman stated as he cocked the gun.

The only reaction they received from him was a slight scared look in his eyes. This was it; he would get the chance to say bye to anyone.

Just as the man pulled the trigger, he felt a tazer on his back. As he went down, he realized he had no safe position. The gunman stood over him, watching his trembling body, with the gun aimed at his chest. "Good bye Agent Gibbs." was the last thing he heard before the shotgun went off.

Gibbs slowly came to a few hours later, blinking and shaking his head to clear the blurred vision. He realized he was laying on his sore back on a thin mattress in a concrete room, dripping water in various areas of the room, and cloth-tied hands. He looked down at his chest, finding no shirt and a gauze patch on where he suspected was the bullet wound to upper left side. How the hell he didn't die was beyond him.

Although his breathing was slightly labored, he was relieved to know that he wasn't in a disadvantage. Despite his age, he was a strong, healthy bastard, least to mention stubborn. Surely, he could take whatever they gave him. Slowly, he rose from the mattress, scanning the room more closely. Four dim lights illuminated the room. The dirty, wet cement floor caused his bare feet – that he just now noticed – to become even more dirty than they obviously were.

The sound of the heavy cement door opened, revealing two men and a woman. A woman he recognized.

_Doctor Jeanne Benoit._

"Hello Gibbs." She greeted, coldly. One of the men closed the door after them.

He didn't say anything.

"What? No response? That's quite rude." She walked over to a wooden table with two chairs across from each other. "Please, sit." She gestured to the chair.

"I'd rather stand." He stated, but had no choice when the other man grabbed his shoulder roughly and forced him to sit. A glare came across his face.

She looked up at the man who'd just touched him, a flick of her hand signaled for the man to move away. Apparently, she felt confident enough handle Gibbs on her own or mostly on her own. "I'm surprised you haven't already tried bringing my men down, Gibbs. From what I've learned these past four years, you are a Marine and wouldn't back down. What's changed?"

He didn't answer. She didn't need to know the truth.

When she realized he was going to respond, she signaled the man behind him to force him to talk. The man grabbed the opposite shoulder, squeezing enough that Gibbs actually winced. Yet no matter how much pain the man inflicted, he wasn't talking.

Jeanne released a frustrated sigh. "Well, I see that we're getting no where." She abruptly rose out of the chair. "I'll be back, Gibbs." She promised, gesturing for the two men to follow her.

He finally released a relieved breath when they left him alone to think, to devise a plan, and lick his wounds. _A plan would be good about now._ He thought, racking his mind for something. It wasn't until the two men returned, one dragging a torture devise while the other carried a hook, that his mind started developing an escape plan.

"Get up." The torture-device man ordered, grabbing him roughly when he didn't oblige. He winced as the other man set up the hook and chain. His eyes widened when he realized they were going to leave him hanging while torturing him with the electricity shock.

_Not good._ He groaned as the hook man – he came to identify – manhandled him to hang on the chain. Gibbs heard the shocker charged.

"You _will_ answer the woman's questions. Got it?" The hook man declared, glaring at him. Again, Gibbs remained silent. "Fine. Where's Anthony DiNozzo?"

Gibbs was taken aback. So that's what this was about. She wanted whereabouts. The woman could've just asked, although he wouldn't have revealed anything. The first sting of the shock made him tighten his jaw and almost cry out, but he was remaining stubborn.

"You're not answering." Hook man pointed out.

_Duh, dumbass. Not giving you easy access to my family._ Gibbs grumbled inwardly. _Besides, you left the folder at his doorstep. Stupid question._

Hook man signaled for the other man to once again shock him. He cried out this time. The men smiled at his reaction, quite pleased with themselves.

"I saw the folder Jeanne left him."

"Ah, so he still lives there, or rather he did." The man repeated his question.

_Shit, didn't mean to do that. Sorry Tony._ He chided himself. "I'm not telling you anything."

Hook man grew irritated. "Look, she has plans to kill every single one of you; it's best to answer. She failed the first time. Don't be surprised if she succeeds the second time." He gritted his teeth.

His confession gave Gibbs the courage to resist. He caught Shock man by the neck and held on until the man lost consciousness before turning to Hook man, using the man's height to free him from the chain, leaving him with tied hands that gripped the man's neck until he took fell to unconsciousness.

It was then that he put his plan in action, forgetting about his feet. He broke the hook, using it to unwrap the cloth, and searching the men for weapons. Grabbing a knife and gun, he ran to the door, opening it and surprised when there were no guards. Those two must have been his guards.

Many minutes later and several dead men in his wake, he finally emerged out of the old abandoned bomb shelter. He was grateful that it was night, the half moon his only source of light. In the distance, he heard the gathering band on henchmen pursuing him.

Gibbs ran until he could no longer hear the commotion behind him. Finally succumbing to his wariness, he passed out underneath a big bush.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please review. They're what make me want to keep going. :)<strong>

**Thanks!**


	6. Recovery and Decisions

**Please forgive me for not updating sooner. It's amazing how life can just get in the way sometimes. Anyway, here's the next chapter and please, please review! It makes me and my co-writer (Christina, my best friend) very happy and fuel to keep going!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

><p>"<em>Recovery and Decisions"<em>

_Two Months Earlier_

It had taken nearly a month for Gibbs to fully recover, both physically and mentally. Emotionally would be much longer to recover from. Within that time, Vance had been making decisions to place the four of them in protection detail. He'd already called WPP to locate some available safe houses. Next, he'd brought the team in to discuss the situation.

So, two weeks later, the team found themselves in an isolated cabin in the middle of a forest. Gibbs stood on the porch while his three other members were inside, preparing dinner.

Leaning against a column, he fingered the necklace Abby had gotten him just before they left while he watched the twilight sky. A black ring with white diamonds – whether they were real or not, he couldn't tell the difference – with the inscription of 'My Boy – Abby with lots of hugs' on the inside. It was accompanied by a medium-width silver chain that came just above his upper chest. Although it was uncharacteristic for him to wear any kind of jewelry unless it was a wedding ring, it was from Abby and he certainly missed 'his girl'.

"Boss?" Tony's voice brought him out of his reverie. He turned and looked back at the front door where Tony was hanging out of, supported only by his hand. "Food's ready."

"I'm coming." Gibbs pushed himself off the column and followed Tony inside. Ziva was finishing stirring the spaghetti sauce while McGee finished setting the table, putting the last utensils down. Gibbs sniffed the air, finding the dinner delicious smelling. Tony grabbed two beers, setting one at each end of the table while McGee went to grab tea for Ziva and a bottle of soda for him. "Looks good, guys." He complimented, leaning over just a little to see the nicely-cooked steaming noddles.

"Thanks," they simultaneously responded. Both boys sat down at their designated seats; a decision made subconsciously on the first day. Ziva set the sauce on the last available pot holder.

As soon as Ziva sat down, the boys didn't hesitate to start chowing down. "Does not take them long, does it, Gibbs?"

"Nope. They've been like that for quite a while, Ziver." Gibbs grabbed the pasta spoon, getting a handful and dropping it down on his plate. Next, he poured some sauce on his plate. "McGee, can you hand me a garlic bread?"

"Sure, Boss." He picked one up and put it on the older man's plate. His team followed suit.

As they ate in near silence, Gibbs looked up and scanned their faces. Tension lined in their faces, which he knew considering that Tony's ex was still after them. He's not completely sure what cloud Jeanne Benoit is on, but it pissed him off for her to think she can destroy Tony by hurting his family. Trying to keep his cool in regards to the bitch, he stole a glance at Tony, who was obviously the most stressed. He noticed that Tony had left his locket hanging around his neck for the public to see. The four of them knew whose pictures were in there.

Gibbs could feel a change in the air. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. Something wasn't right. It wasn't the food or drinks; it was something entirely not related to food. He _knew_ it wasn't their protectors; they would have called before coming. Snapping his fingers, his three 'kids' looked up at him and ceased eating. He gave them the signal, getting up and letting them get in position.

Tony snuck a hand under the table where his spare gun rested in the gun holster and taped up. His two probies followed suit; Gibbs had bent down and grabbed his own gun from his ankle holster.

The electricity was cut off, casting the safe house in darkness. Luckily, the team had practiced their plan and memorized the property and house. Gibbs and Tony got in position at the front of the house while Ziva and McGee covered the back. Each team waited for the two doors to open.

It didn't take long. Two burly men entered the front while two different burly men entered the back. Gibbs and Tony allowed them the chance to scan the room before clicking the guns, much like Gibbs' assailant did a month ago. They could hear their partners do the same.

"Where is she?" Tony demanded. The man remained silent. "I know she's behind this. Do you really want a bullet to the back of your head?" He pressed the gun closer against the man's head.

"Fine!" The man snapped. Holding up his hands, he remained standing where he was. "I don't know where she is. We received the money through the mail with the address in a letter. She wrote a note to Anthony DiNozzo." As he went to pull the letter out, Gibbs got a little squirmy, training his weapon on both men. "Relax. I'm just getting the letter out."

Ziva and McGee ushered the other men into the living room, forcing them to sit on the couch. Cautiously, Tony reached for the proffered envelope. With a gun still trained on his man, he opened the envelope one-handed.

_**Tony,**_

_**I'm sure that when you get this, you'll realize that no safe house that is provided to your team is safe. With the amount of power I possess, there is no hiding. I have eyes and ears everywhere. I can guarantee that your team won't be messed with. One snap of my fingers and they can return to their lives. **_

_** Right now, I'm watching Jake play in the living room with his toys, so quiet and attentive to his oblivious world. One day, he'll learn of the betrayal of his father, how he'd rather live a different life than being there for him.**_

_** Just think about your responsibilities and what costs you have if you keep running from me.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Jeanne**_

_What the hell is wrong with this woman? Why was I so blind to see the psychotic side of her?_ Tony pondered, not completely understanding her letter. The only things that tugged at his mind were the obvious unsafe of his team, locating his son and making sure she couldn't cause anymore harm to those he loved.

He turned on the leader. "You tell Jeanne to stick it. I'll be seeing her _very_ soon. Expect me." He tossed the letter at the leader. "Oh, and to lay off my team. They get touched and she'll regret it." Tony's voice silenced any protest from his team, even Gibbs remained quiet.

The leader looked surprised, relieved when Tony turned his back to them. The sound of two shots caused everyone to jump and look behind them. It was obvious that Ziva had ended the other two men's lives, which at this point Tony could care less.

"Get out of here and leave us alone!" Tony yelled, stepping aside to let the other two men escape. They didn't hesitate. Tony finally turned to his stunned boss. "I believe it's time to put Operation Eagle in play."

"You're absolutely right." Gibbs agreed, turning to the other two agents. "Grab your gear. I gotta make a phone."

The three agents didn't hesitate to defy orders. Gibbs turned and walked to the living room bay window, dialing his boss' number. When Vance answered, he only had to say one word. "Eagle."

"Pick up your tickets at the nearest airport. Don't say a word to anyone and take care of yourselves." Vance stated.

"As always, Leon. I'm out." Gibbs didn't let him respond, clicking the END button and folding the emergency cell phone into his pocket.

Hopefully, Operation Eagle would go as planned.


	7. Abigail

**I really, really apologize for not updating. Been a hell of a time since the last update (getting used to a two-year-old's schedule and that he loves his Aunt Kell; having a moment of writer's block; and redefining my writing skills) but it is now flowing a little easier now. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**-Kellz**

* * *

><p>"Abigail"<p>

_Sciuto Residence_

_20:19_

Unlocking the lobby door, she stopped just inside to pick up her mail. Grabbing the stack of bills and a small unrecognized cardboard box, she shut the mail door and walked up the four flights of stairs to her apartment. Half-awake, she only unlocked the door and walked in, quietly shutting the door after her and locking it – a forced habit.

She made her way to her kitchen, dropping the pile of mail onto her kitchen table and grabbing a drink from the fridge. Taking a sip of the water bottle, she leaned against the bar, staring at the box. Debating about whether to open it or not, she finally chanced it, setting the bottle next to the mail and cautiously undoing the tape. It revealed what appeared to be samples of black mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, and what not.

_Not too bad._ She thought as she read the label, recognizing the brand. Turning on her heels, she took the box with her to her bathroom. Setting it on the faucet, she turned on the shower and quickly gathered her night clothes while it heated up.

Going back to the bathroom, she stepped in and closed the curtain.

The next morning as Abby got ready for work, she decided to wear the make-up from the box. After putting it on, she finished getting ready for the day.

Making her way into the lab, she was in a delirious state. Her thoughts were scattered all over the map and her body felt sluggish. Dropping her bag in her office, she hung her jacket on the coat rack, exchanging it for her lab coat, while sucking on some Caff-Pow!.

Pulling out a similar necklace like the one she had given Gibbs, she fingered the identical ring inscribed with 'My Girl – Gibbs with lots of kisses'. Her eyes ventured to the wall of various-colored sticky notes, written with numbers. A white construction paper labeled 'Number of Days Without Team Gibbs' was taped above the sticky notes, along with their individual pictures just below the banner. Abby sighed, missing them significantly. She stared at the photos for a few minutes before writing the current day on a sticky note and posting it up on the wall.

Now, she could get her day started.

As she turned around, her head started spinning and her vision followed. She called for Ducky on the video phone, holding herself up on shaky feet.

"Good morning, Abigail!" Ducky greeted in his happy Scotland accent.

"Ducky!" Abby yelled, her voice strained and warning of the upcoming danger.

"Abigail? What's the matter, dear?" Ducky asked, alarmed.

"S-s-something's wr-wrong." She stuttered, losing strength in her legs. "Come...quick." Then, she fell, slipping unconscious.

Ducky saw her falling and immediately hollered at Palmer, who just entered Autopsy, to grab his bag. Palmer did as instructed, rushing after the dear old doctor.

Upon finding Abby unconscious, he checked her vitals and told Palmer to called Nine-One-One. He did.

Slamming the door to the Escalade shut, Gibbs let the dust settle as he headed into the gas station. Tony was at the pump, filling the tank, while McGee and Ziva were gathering snacks for the remainder of their trip to their new location. As he got closer, the burn phone in his pocket began to ring. He reached in there and retrieved it.

Only two people knew that number: Ducky and Abby. It was only used for emergencies.

Identifying which person was calling, he answered on the fourth ring. "Gibbs."

"Jethro." Ducky's simple worried greeting had Gibbs stop dead in his tracks. The hair on the back of his head stood up. Something was wrong with Abby.

_No._ He thought as his stomach started to get that sick feeling. "What happened?"

Ducky seemed to know whom he was going to talk about before even saying anything. "She was poisoned."

Gibbs sighed, kicking at the nearest object, which happened to be a trash can. "Son-of-a-bitch!"

"She's starting to come after us now, Jethro. I believe you need to come back. Get her. Take her with you." Ducky advised.

"What about you?"

"I've lived a good life. If she wants to come after me, then so be it. I'm not afraid of her." Ducky assured him. "I know you aren't either."

"You and Palmer need to come with us too. I won't leave you unprotected." Gibbs said, turning on his heel and twirling his free hand in a circle up in the air, signaling their next move. Tony gave a curt nod in acknowledgement.

"We will be fine, Jethro." Ducky tried.

"No!" Gibbs spoke firmly in a surprisingly calm voice. "No arguments, Duck."

"Fine, Jethro." Ducky relented, knowing there would be no point in deterring the younger man's mind. He was sure Gibbs was already silently informing the team of his decision. "We'll see you when you guys get here."

"Bethesda?"

"Yep."

"See you then."

It took them nearly four hours to return. By the time they parked at Bethesda, a black sky had enveloped the earth. The lights of the night illuminated the ground, casting shadows.

Gibbs lead the group through the ER doors, walking into a mass fury of chaos. Medical personnel scurrying about; beeping noises coming from behind curtains and doors; orders being spoken; and the typical inner-workings of an ER. He stopped just in front of the front desk, unable to wait for the busy nurse, latched to the corded business phone like it was a pacifier.

"Ma'am!" Gibbs roared, finally grabbing her attention.

"Can I help you, sir?" the nurse asked, irritable.

"Abigail Sciuto."

She typed and clicked a few times on the computer before returning her gaze at him. "Room 32."

Gibbs moved away, heading in that direction. McGee followed last, giving the busy nurse a mouthed thank you. Upon swinging the curtain to her temporary room back, Gibbs tried calming his erratic breathing. This was _his_ Abby. He needed to be strong for her. Finally getting his nerve, he shoved it open enough for them to enter.

Ducky sat in one chair, eyes closed and in an obvious sleeping state while Palmer was nowhere to be found. Gibbs instantly went to her side, heart nearly falling into his stomach at all the cords attached to her body. A nasal cannula was attached, helping her breathe. Whatever she was given seemed to be a heavy poison.

"Jethro." Ducky's tired voice pulled him from his assessment.

"Duck." Gibbs adverted his thunderous crystal blue eyes to meet Ducky's half-lidded gray-blue ones. "What happened?"

"She'd been given a strong dose of Rohypnol, a date drug. It can cause m**uscle relaxation or loss of muscle control, d**ifficulty with motor movements, drunk feeling, problems talking, nausea, can't remember what happened while drugged, loss of consciousness (black out), confusion, problems seeing, dizziness, sleepiness, lower blood pressure, stomach problems, and death (_courtesy of Women's "Date Rape Drugs Fact Sheet"_). They've flushed her system; now they're just waiting for her to wake up to see how it got into her system.

"She called me and tried to get help before passing out. As soon as we got to her, I had Mr. Palmer call for an ambulance. Then, I called you." Ducky finished, stretching and yawning.

"Any clue whether she was out clubbing earlier?" Gibbs asked, suspecting there would be a no to that question, but he thought he'd ask.

"No." Ducky confirmed his suspicion.

Gibbs walked to the end of the bed, leaning over and gripping the two handles so tight that his knuckles started turning white. He went over all the possible solutions to guarantee their safety.

Unnoticed by him, Tony was watching Gibbs very closely, attempting to figuring out what Gibbs was thinking just by his behavior. His eyes flicked over to McGee who had moved to Gibbs' previous spot, taking her hand while Ziva remained at the curtain, leaning against the wall while peeking from behind the space between the curtain and wall. He smiled inwardly. _My little ninja._ He thought.

"All right." Gibbs interrupted the silence. While still looking at Abby, he gave them his idea. "Operation Eagle is still in play." He glanced at each of the members, who had turned their attention on him. "Except we're going to bring Abby, Palmer, _and_ _Ducky_." He eyed Ducky, the look daring the old lad to argue. "Gotta make another call." He rose, pulling the same phone out of his pocket, pressing the same speed dial and turning his back to them, shoving the curtain to one side as he walked out of the room.

"Tony?" Ducky grabbed the senior field agent's attention. When Tony turned to him, Ducky jerked his head to the right, gesturing for him to follow Gibbs. He did.

"This is not good." Ziva stated.

"I'm afraid, my dear, it's way passed not good." Ducky said, turning to look at McGee. "Oh, my dear boy, young Abigail will be all right. Wipe away that look of mourning. She's merely resting."

"I know, Ducky. I just...wished that she hadn't been pulled into this." McGee told him, rubbing small circles on her hand. "We'll get her, Duck." McGee vowed, looking Ducky dead straight into the eye.

"No, this is all my fault." Tony announced, bursting into the room. "She's after me and targeting all of you because of _me_. _I _won't let her win."

"DiNozzo, this isn't a competition." Gibbs growled as he entered the room, slipping the phone back into his pocket. His eyes fell on Abby. "She wants you, Tony. That's exactly what we're gonna do."

"What?" Tony paled, looking just as shocked by what Gibbs was suggesting as his coworkers. "Boss, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Not like _that_, DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, shutting him up. "We're gonna play Operation Eagle. And Vance is sending us back up, except it'll be a little different." He paused, looking at each member before continuing. "He's got someone to play as a finder. When she realizes that her resources have been unsuccessful, he'll show up offering to find us."

"He'll keep her off our trail." DiNozzo realized; relief and excitement poured into his system.

"I'm not sure for how long though. Hopefully, it'll be enough for us to gather some ground before retaliating." Gibbs finished.

"Sounds like a plan, Boss." McGee commented.

"I'll call some of those who owe me, Gibbs." Ziva offered, slipping away as she held her hand out for the burn phone. "I'd use mine, but it's at NCIS in my locker."

Gibbs dug it out and handed it to her. "Make it quick, David." He ordered as she gave a curt nod in acknowledgement before leaving to make the calls. He turned his attention solely on his friend. "When can she be released?"

"Whenever she wakes and they feel confident enough that she's okay to release." Ducky explained. "Hopefully soon, Jethro."


	8. Operation Eagle

**I'm back with more! I've had a lot going on. My grandma just passed away and it's been rough, but we're pulling through. Now, I can get ideas on this story. **

**On with the chapter...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Operation Eagle"<em>

_One Month Earlier _

_Sydney, Nevada_

McGee kicked at a ball of dirt, sending it skirting a few feet away like a pebble on water. Dust rose in a cloud-like formation, setting slowly and quietly. He was standing outside the black Ford Expedition, having traded the Escalade for this when Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky joined them. That was several days ago and by now the newness of the thing had worn off, but he did enjoy the spacious equally black interior. It made it seemed like it was out of _Men In Black_.

Gibbs held the lever from the fuel pump nozzle, carefully keeping an eye on the display as the numbers climbed higher and higher. McGee reached up with his arm and wiped away some of the collected sweat on his forehead. It had been extremely hot in their current location but that was to be expected when you're in the desert area part of the US.

"Here, McGee." Tony's voice came out of nowhere as he suddenly appeared next to him with a bottle of Fruit Punch Gatorade.

McGee jumped at first but then took the rehydrated liquid graciously, opening the bottle and nearly sucking the whole thing down, before holding a satisfied grin. "Thanks, Tony."

"No prob. Ducky and I bought enough to last us a while." Tony informed the men before turning his attention to Gibbs, holding out a Glacier Freeze one, just as Gibbs finished pumping. "Boss?"

"Thanks, DiNozzo." Gibbs graciously accepted it, much like McGee had, opening it. When he pulled it away, twisting the cap back on in the process, he asked. "Where's the others?"

"The women and Autopsy Gremlin are taking turns in the bathroom, and Ducky is gathering snacks, more drinks, getting a styrofoam carrier, and ice." Tony reported, opening the front passenger seat, leaning over, and slipping on of the plastic bag's handles on the gear shift. He straightened and shut the door.

"You gonna let him carry all of that stuff by himself, DiNozzo?" Gibbs cocked an eyebrow.

"On it, Boss." Tony got the hint, trying on his heels and retracing his steps.

Gibbs turned to McGee. "McGee?"

"On it, Boss." He repeated Tony's words, handing him his Gatorade before following the senior field agent's path.

Gibbs smirked, still basking in the sense of power. He took a few moments to relax, a rarity these days. Jeanne hadn't lied when she wrote that she had eyes and ears everywhere. They had yet to find a safe place. He was starting to have limited options, but their plan hadn't been worked out yet. It was getting to the point that he considered leaving the country, something he reminded himself to discuss with the group.

"Gibbs?" Abby's voice pulled him out of his reverie. His eyes averted to meet hers. She and Ziva stood on the opposite side of the Expedition, both looking at him expectantly. "Ready?"

He nodded, opening the door and getting in. The girls got in the very back, something they had subconsciously decided. He started The SUV up just as he saw the three boys and Ducky coming out of the station, carrying a big carrier and four bags stuffed with food.

Gibbs popped the trunk, getting out to help them. Only after Tony set the carrier and McGee set the ice in the back, did Ducky give them permission to get in. Jimmy set the other two bags next to the carrier before getting in as well.

"Whad'da think, Duck?" Gibbs asked, quietly as opened the ice, pouring a few layers in before stopping, giving Ducky enough room to fill it with the cold food before pouring more layers in, repeating the process until all cold food was in place. He bunched up the plastic material as Ducky did the same to the plastic bags.

"I don't know, Jethro. Maybe try out of the country. We could always go to Scotland." Ducky suggested, a suggestive smile lacing his features.

"I'm considering it. She's not giving us a chance to settle anywhere." He stated.

"We can discuss it in the car. Not out here." Ducky said, glancing around them. "It doesn't seem safe."

Gibbs understood, glancing around as well, feeling that familiar _not-alone_ sense. "All right." He placed a hand on the man's back. "Let's go." He turned away, walking back to the driver's door while Ducky did the same to the passenger, both getting in and shutting the doors simultaneously.

He put his seatbelt on before putting it in gear and speeding out of the gas station, kicking up dust as the tires gathered traction. As the Expedition sped away, the dust settled.

Vance stuck a toothpick in the corner of his mouth, chewing on it vigorously. Standing before the wall-size screen in MTAC, he stared into the face of the newest SecNav.

Clayton Jarvis was not a man well liked; he was on a mission to correct the mistakes his predecessor. Although they were 'friends', Vance didn't care for him any more than Gibbs. But, unfortunately, he had to put up with him.

"I don't know where they went, Mr. Secretary. They haven't been seen or heard from since when Ms. Scuito was in the hospital. If I hear from them, I'll be sure to contact you." Vance assured, fingering the toothpick. He really needed to stop that habit, but...he just couldn't seem to do that.

Jarvis sighed, irritably. "They're supposed to be your 'A' team, Leon. What happened to cause them to go rogue?"

He hesitated, not sure how much information he needed to reveal. After all, it was need to know. He didn't really think SecNav would have anything to do with Jeanne Benoit, but the urge to keep this information from him seemed pertinent. There were just some things it was best _not_ to tell SecNav, and this was one of them. "I, uh..." How was he going to word it?

"Well...what, Leon!" Jarvis questioned, impatiently.

"I'll let you know, Mr. Secretary." Vance's voice returned to his normal all business voice. He looked at the tech and gave the signal to end. The MTAC screen went to its normal multi-color screen. "God! Sometimes, I just want to shut him up!" He huffed, turning and clenching the toothpick like it was his lifeline.

It was only a matter of time before SecNav would make his physical appearance and repeat his demanding questions.

_Edinburgh, Scotland_

Abby stepped off the plane, smiling at Gibbs' generous offer to escort her. With her arm intertwined with his own, they made their way to the airport. Ducky lead the group, tipping his hat, an obvious Scottish gesture, at the various airport workers as they followed their nameless male escort. Behind her the three boys were goofing off while Ziva threatened them with a pen. Abby had to smile at that; the kids would never change.

The group came to a stop just outside the small airport. Two white, plain-looking large vans were parked in front. The escort directed the group into the van before getting into the passenger side.

They took the short ride to a very well sophisticated building. The sun struck and detoured from the sleek, silver lining exterior. The majority of the team watched in awe as the van came to a stop in front of the building, the large fountain spraying at full blast, casting a cool air to the ten people as they exited the van.

"Follow me." The man simply stated, turning on his heel and heading inside, barely stopping as the door was opened by the guard.

Ducky and Gibbs were smiling, memories of their merged past resurfacing.

"I see that you have made it, Gibbs." Leon Vance stated as a greeting as soon as their video conference connected. "As well as the rest of the team."

"You know me, Leon. I take care of my own." Gibbs stated, glancing back his family.

Vance gave a quick, small smile in return. His brief friendly demeanor was quickly replaced with his all-business one. "SecNav's been on my ass. I gave you guys some leeway, but I'm not sure how much longer I can stall him. Everyone believes you've gone rogue; they're right where we want them."

"Is Rodgers in place?"

"Yes." Vance sighed, calming his rapid erratic nerves. "Good luck, you guys. Take care of yourselves."

"Always, Leon." Gibbs tipped his head, looking at the tech, giving him the kill signal. Turning his eyes back to the screen, Leon Vance disappeared, leaving only a multi-colored screen in his wake.

Gibbs stared at the screen for a few minutes, taking in the realness of the position they were in. His team was on their own, relying solely on themselves. They could do this, right? He whipped his head back at the awaiting team members who looked expectantly at him. A smile broke out on his face.

Yeah, they could do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, <em>please<em> review! I look forward to your opinion and yes, thank you Meilea2010, ShadowEar, STLFAN for sticking with me. I know I haven't been as consistent with updates as I want to be. **


	9. Find Him Alive

**Check this out! Got another chapter up. Woot woot! Thank you for the condolences and reviews, alerts. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Til next time...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Find Him Alive"<em>

Jeanne Benoit slammed her hand onto the wooden coffee table. Her advisor sat on the love seat across from her, portfolio in his hands. The sudden sound caused him to jump.

"He can't just _disappear_! A person can never just _disappear_." She kept her voice level in fear to disturb Jake who was taking a nap in the next room. Her eyes narrowed. "Find someone who can. Surely, there's someone who can find him."

"Yes, Ms. Benoit." He automatically responded with a tremble in his voice. Quickly he made his exit.

She sighed, standing and making her way to the next bedroom, leaning against the doorway and watching her son sleep. He was clueless about her intentions; something she hoped he'd never find out as she hoped he'd stop asking why Daddy wasn't around. Times like these, she wished her parents were still there.

Daddy would know what to do; he always did.

Travis Rodgers straightened his tie, clearing his throat as he waited nervously for Jeanne Benoit's advisor. He'd been contacted on his burn phone a few days ago with a job – to locate Anthony DiNozzo and his team. The day after the team went rogue, he'd been called into Vance's office on a special assignment.

Now, after assuming the identity of George Hanson, he was here in her company, taking care of the assignment. He only hoped she could be stopped before they were killed. A young boy swung open the glass door, carrying a toy as he laughed. He kept looking behind him until he slammed into Rodgers. Looking up at the man, the boy looked frightened. Rodgers instantly recognized those eyes. _He must be DiNozzo's son._ "I'm sorry, sir. Didn't see you there."

Rodgers gave a fake smile. "It's okay. No harm."

"Jacob! Where are you?" A woman's voice hollered. They watched her open doors and check. Finally spotting him, she glared at him as she picked up speed. "There you are! Your mother wouldn't be happy with you for running off. Come now!" She ignored the man while slipping an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Rodgers had been a little surprised by the woman's rudeness, but oh well. Suddenly, a young man came into view. "Mr. Hanson?" The man asked, opening the glass door.

"Yes?"

"Come with me." The man waited for him to stand before turning on his heel and walking back down the direction he'd just come from. "Ms. Benoit is waiting."

Rodgers quickly caught up.

She glared at the little boy who sat across the desk from her. The seat he sat in was cushioned and had a feminine taste to it. Her son stared at her with an anxious expression. His hands fingered the toy as he waited for the inevitable.

"Jake, really!" Jeanne scolded. "What did Mommy tell you about running around in the building?"

"Not to." He quietly answered.

"Exactly." Jeanne glanced up at the door where her advisor tapped on it. Jake turned around as well, peeking over the brim of the chair. "Don't do it again, Jacob." Jeanne advised with her stern voice.

"Yes, Momma." Jake responded, watching his mother signal them in.

"Ms. Benoit, George Hanson to see you." The advisor announced, taking a few tentative steps into the massive office.

"Yes. Thank you, Ryan." Jeanne flashed a smile, letting Ryan leave and waving for Hanson to sit in the other chair. "Mr. Hanson, this is my son, Jake. Jake, Mr. Hanson."

"Hi." Jake greeted, tentatively in a shy voice. At the little wave, Rodgers/Hanson smiled.

"We meet again, Mr. Benoit."

"That's Momma's name." Jake informed him.

"Oh?" He looked up at Jeanne. "Then, what's _your_ last name?"

"DiNozzo." Jake imitated James Bond in Sean Connery accent. "Jake DiNozzo."

Rodgers had to chuckle at that. "Nice accent."

Jake beamed. "Thank you. Momma told me that I get my love for movies from Daddy."

_Yep, definitely his son_. Rodgers checked with Jeanne, who nodded. He turned his attention back to Jake. "Is that right?"

"Yep! Momma said that I got a lot of things from Daddy." Jake gloated. "She gave me this. It's one of Daddy's." He pulled out a red-plastic bracklet, resized for his small hand.

"Jake." Jeanne spoke up, drawing her son's attention back to her. She waved a woman, Jake's nanny, in the room. "Go with Linda and I'll come by to pick you up in a little bit."

"Okay, Momma." Jake returned to the soft, tentative voice. He slid off the chair and ran around the desk, running into his mother's opened arms. Jeanne hugged him tightly. "I love you, Momma."

"Love you, too, Jakey Boy." Jeanne spoke softly as she released him. "Listen to her and be good. You may get ice cream when I get home."

At this, Jake got excited. "I will!"

He walked out with his nanny, waving good bye to both his mother and the man sitting across from her.

When Jake and the nanny were gone, Rodgers turned his eyes back to Jeanne. "Cute kid, Ms. Benoit."

"Thank you." Jeanne smiled. "He gets most of his looks and attitude from his father."

_I've noticed that._ Rodgers thought. "Well, he seems like a great kid."

"He is when he wants to be." Jeanne commented, looking down at the folder before her. She cleared her throat. "Now, you've been recommended by Charles. He says that you're the best."

"That I am, ma'am." Rodgers beamed. "People call me 'The Finder' like that guy from the show on Fox."

"I've seen it." Jeanne said before continuing. She handed him seven files, each labeled with its own individual names. He studied them, already knowing their names and the contents in the files. "I need you to find these people, one in particular." She slid DiNozzo's file to the front. "This man, Jake's father, I need you to bring him to me, alive. Anthony DiNozzo's been a real pain in my ass, and it's time to deal with it."

"Yes, Ms. Benoit." Rodgers lifted the fanned out files, snapping the files in a neat pile. "He'll be the first I look at." He didn't ask questions; had no need to. She'd tell him if she really wanted to.

"I'll be expecting your call." Jeanne told him as he rose from the chairs, slipping the folders under his arm and turning to leave.


	10. Checkmate

**Wow! Getting better at updating! Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, hits, and condolences. I appreciate i****t. Hope you like this!**

**And so it begins...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Checkmate"<em>

Tony took a swig of his beer. In the dim lighting of the Scottish bar, he sat on a barstool, looking down at his favorite picture. The bartender came over to him, wiping his hands.

"That your boy?" He asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"Huh?" Tony looked up at him. "Oh, yeah. That's my son."

"Cute kid. He looks a lot like you. What are you doing here instead of being with him?"

Tony's eyes drifted down back to the photo. "His mom."

"Ah." The bartender nodded. "One of _those_. Never understood them."

"It's complicated. You see," Tony pocketed the photo, lifting the beer and sipping some. "She didn't even tell me that she was pregnant until a few months ago. She's extremely pissed off at me, so she decides to take it out on my family. We've had a few near-death experiences by her hand. I want my son, but she told me that I'd never get to see him."

The bartender looked surprised. "Well, I don't know much, but I'd say fight for custody. Prove that he's yours and spend as much time as you can with him. You never know when they disappear from your life."

Tony smirked. "You sound just like my boss."

The bartender chuckled, turning his attention to a new arrival. "Can I help you?"

"No thanks. His boss is just here to get him." The arrival answered.

Tony immediately sobered up. "Hey, Boss."

Gibbs slid into the stool beside him just as the bartender moved on. "He's right, you know. Spend as much time as you can with them."

"I know, Boss." Tony said dejectedly. Slumping his shoulders, he sighed. "I should just fight back instead of running away." A whack on the back of his head was the answer Gibbs gave him. Tony winced. "Thanks, Boss."

Gibbs smirked. "You're welcome." He grew serious. "Now. Let's get planning." With that, Gibbs took a hold of Tony and threw down enough money to cover for him. They walked out of the bar.

Jeanne tapped her band-aid covered pointer finger impatiently on a small pile of file folders. Glaring at Ryan before her, she could nearly bore holes in the man's head. Before her was a dead rose encased in a red long, rectangle box with pretty wrapping. Laying inside were a small envelope and a small vile full of a clear liquid.

"What company dropped this off?" she asked, venom thick in her voice.

Ryan looked down, frantically fumbling through the papers in his portfolio. "Jerry's Flowers on West Street." He answered, pulling out the necessary paper and sliding it in her line of sight. "I've already sent people to get the information that I know you'll want."

She flashed him a smile. "Thank you, Ryan." She reached for the envelope, opening it and pulling out the little letter.

**Jeanne,**

**You're pissed at me. I get it, but that doesn't mean you have to come after my family. That's a bunch of bullshit! You also know it wasn't my fault how your father died. The person to blame died a long time, so there should be justice there. **

** Explain to me why, after nearly five years, you're getting your revenge. We have a son? Why the hell didn't you get a hold of me sooner! You know where I work! You sure as hell can't keep me from him!**

** This game you're playing will only end in disaster. Trust me, Jeanne. But...if you insist...better get prepared. You aren't going to like what'll come to you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Tony**

**P.S. Checkmate!**

**P.S.S. The rose that I'm sure you've nicked your finger on is coated with a venom, but, unlike you, I've given you the antidote. See, Jeanne, I'm a nice guy and won't stoop to your level. Our son'll know that his old man isn't who his mother portrayed. See you soon.**


	11. Will She Negotiate

**Disclaimer: Any unfamiliar characters you may see, _I_** **own them; but you may borrow them if you'd like. I like sharing.**

**I have a small bout of writer's block, but I manage to get this out. I don't guarantee how soon I'll get the next chapter. My co-writer has been very busy.** **She's getting ready to have a baby in two weeks! Can't wait! So it may be a bit.**

**I'll get the next chapter out soonish.**

* * *

><p><em>"Will She Negotiate"<em>

Jeanne crumbled the letter up, her already rising anger growing even more. She _really hated_ him. Throwing the makeshift ball across the room, it smacked against the wall, dropping beside the small trash can.

"Grrr!" She snarled. "I'm gonna kill the bastard!"

Jake poked his head out from behind the other room. "Who, Momma?"

Jeanne put on a facade, smiling briefly at Jake. "No one for you to worry about, sweetie."

"K." Jake softly responded, turning back to his artwork.

Her expression returned to her earlier angry one. If it wasn't for the fact that he was untraceable, she'd already have disposed of his body. She'd send some of her people to bring him to her, so she could do the honors.

_Soon._ She sighed, tucking the feelings away. Pushing her chair back, she grabbed her satchel, taking a couple of files with her, and got up. On her way out the door, she got Jake ready.

Together, they headed home.

McGee sat at the computer, playing his latest game, under a different name (although he was still called Elf Lord). Ziva, Tony, Abby and Palmer were watching a movie Gibbs wouldn't understand while Gibbs and Ducky were sitting at the table drinking coffee and tea, discussing their next move.

"Jethro, you need to let Anthony take the lead. You and I both know he's perfectly capable. He knows her; he can anticipate her next move." Ducky stressed, regarding his friend with a concern expression.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and looked over at Tony. "I know, Ducky. It's my team, my responsibility."

"He _knows_ this! Anthony feels just as responsible as you do of the team. We're family. We take care of our own."

"I know; I just want..." He let out a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"You want to make it go away for him." Ducky stated, knowing Gibbs' number. "You know you can't do that. You can't always take things on by yourself."

"I _know_, Duck. I just can't help it." Gibbs took another sip of his coffee.

"We'll be okay, Jethro." Ducky assured, trying to keep the man on even ground. "Although I'm not entirely sure how okay Anthony will turn out after we end Jeanne's tirade."

"Let's hope he'll make it through." Gibbs worried. "Now, where should we start?"

"I was thinking..." Ducky started, sliding the single piece of lined paper with black marker on it. Ducky had made a list of options for their way to get back at Jeanne.

_Later That Night..._

_01:14 AM_

Tony lay in bed, hands supporting his head while he stared at the ceiling; but his mind was a million miles away. A little boy, who was caught in between two entirely different worlds, was most likely sleeping, unaware of the conflict between his parents. Tony had never taken such a concern about a child like this, but this particular boy was his son. He should be concern. For once, Anthony D. DiNozzo, Jr was acting nothing like his own father; he was being a better man. Perhaps, Tony pondered, he got that from his mother's side. He thought about that for a few minutes, nodding when he agreed with himself.

Tony shifted his head to the side, staring face-to-face with the picture of said child. Once again, Tony cast a soft, genuine smile. Jake appeared so much like him, which in Tony's opinion was a good thing; but whether he'd inherited the DiNozzo personality was questionable until he was in his company.

That thought turned into a different direction. He'd have to get his second bedroom set up for a child. There would be lots of shopping involve and changing his routine around. Tony could see the sense of stability in that. He'd come home to someone who loved him unconditionally; he wouldn't live life alone again.

Yeah, he definitely wanted his child. Plus, he had no intentions to be like his old man. Now...how can he convince Jeanne to negotiate?

* * *

><p><strong>Please, <em>Please<em>** **review. Let me know what you think or if you have an idea.**

**Thanks,**

**Kellz**


	12. What the?

**It's been awhile, but I'm back...for now. My nephew was born a few days ago and he's very cute! Anyway, mother and baby are doing well. On other news, I've kinda lost my muse on this one, but she's still there. Don't worry, I'll still work on this though, just gonna be longer. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, although I'm open for negotiations. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>What the...?"<em>

In the dim lighting, Jeanne sat at her desk just staring at the vase on the corner of her desk. There, surrounded with water halfway from the bottom, was the poisoned rose, standing alert and ready to bite its next victim. She drummed her fingers at a tense speed.

She had plans to use Tony's own small weapon against him. Already preparing for the moment he and his coworkers stepped on her lawn, she waited in her office. For some reason, she felt tonight would be the night her war started.

And Jeanne, like always, wanted to be prepared.

_Whoosh_. The soft sound of her office door drew Jeanne's attention from the vase. A young, slender teenager with deep red hair walked in with a smile and sparkling crystal blue eyes on her face. She carried a carefree aura. "Hey Bug!"

Jeanne smiled. "Hey Giblet. Have fun at the movies?"

"Yep! Ben, Heather and Brooke nearly gave me a heart attack when they scared me. Ben was sitting next to me, explaining some of the medical vocab when I noticed the girls had left. I asked him where they'd gone and he wasn't sure. Just then, a scary part came up and just as I jumped, the girls popped up behind me and scared me." The teenager explained, a look of horror flashed on her face. "I wanted to kill them!"

"I can arrange that, if you want." Jeanne offered, grabbing her notepad and pen.

"No, Bug!" She was quick to turn it down. "I'm kidding!"

"Oh, well..." Jeanne smiled as she put the pen down and slid the pad away. "Just let me know."

"Jeez! You take it literal when I mention killing someone." She stated, sitting back in the chair.

"Well, you know, being apart of this organization, ya kinda have to." Jeanne sat back in her chair. "Especially where it concerns family."

"Yeah, well, apparently Mom and Uncle René didn't get the memo." She commented.

"Ain't that the truth." Jeanne scoffed.

"Had they always fought when they were kids?" The girl questioned.

Jeanne gave her a soft smile. Giblet, rather her given name Bailee, had just recently come to live with them. At twelve, Bailee had lost her mother just months after René and sent to live with her grandma, who'd died from a heart attack just two weeks ago. Their parents were half-siblings, sharing the same father, so when Jeanne had been called as the only remaining relative, she immediately took her in. Bailee had always had the _Giblet_ nickname, first introduced from her mother.

"They didn't live together. By the time they met each other, there was already a war between them. Basically, they hated each other." Jeanne answered. "Aunt Jenny blamed Daddy for Grandpa's death. It was a no-win situation and here we sit." She paused, letting Bailee chew on that information for a few minutes. "Our parents may have hated each other, but I love you and I know Daddy would have taken you in. You know that, right?"

Bailee nodded. "I love you, too." She responded softly.

"Let's get home. I'm sure Jake'll be excited to tell you about his day." Jeanne tried to pull her out of her sudden sullen attitude.

At the mention of Jake, Bailee perked up. The two of them had become fast friends, but who wouldn't become friends with Jake? He had a friendly, charming personality. Nearly all the girls fought over him, but Bailee was there to protect her little cousin.

"Sounds good, Bug." Bailee rose from her chair. Jeanne closed up for the night and came out from behind the desk, leaving the lamp the room's only source of light.

The team had decided to use the Mallard Estate to its full potential, the expansive beautifully green lawn as a temporary baseball field. Tony and Jimmy had place the bases and lines where they were supposed to go while Abby had brought out the bats; McGee grabbed the rest of the equipment; and Ducky went over the rules again while Gibbs kept him company.

"You know, Jethro, after all this time in America, I have yet to understand baseball. Or football for that matter. Now, basketball...that I understand. You know that reminds me of a time when I was just a young lad and my fellow mates and I were engaged in a game of basketball. On those nights when our work was finished, we'd occupy our time by either watching TV or movie, or sports, mainly basketball." Ducky turned the page of the rulebook, giving Gibbs a chance to roll his eyes. Ducky didn't catch it. "Harold Scorcheszi was dribbling the ball when Calum Duncan came out of nowhere and blocked his shot that Harold tried to take. The men fought over it before our mutual mate delegated."

"Duck?" Gibbs stole the chance to let him continue.

"Yes, Jethro." Ducky looked at him.

Gibbs just shook his head, letting Ducky get the point.

"Ah, yes." Ducky turned a page. "Moving on."

"Gibbs!" The men heard Ziva yell from afar. They turned to see Ziva's hand up in the air, beckoning them.

"Yeah?" He acknowledged as they rose from the picnic table. "We're coming!" He hollered as the two men walked slowly down the small incline, making sure gravity didn't carried away with their bodies. "God, I hate getting old!" Gibbs grumbled as he took the final step at the foot of the incline with Ducky not too far behind.

"Oh, Jethro, you are nowhere near my age. You shouldn't be talking." Ducky pointed out, grunting as he finally made his way down.

"I know, Duck." Gibbs agreed, as he stepped on the makeshift ballfield. "Where do you want me, Coach?" He mused, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Ziva smiled back, holding the softball against her cheek as she scanned the field. "Why don't you pitch, and Ducky can catch." She suggested, handing the ball to him as she walked away, heading toward the bats.

Gibbs nodded as he bent over on the mound and grabbed the pitcher's glove. Who knew the Mallards' had baseball equipment? Ducky sure hadn't seemed like a baseball fan; but obviously from the talk he and Gibbs just had, he was one.

Ducky put on the catcher equipment on, grabbed the glove, and took his place behind the plate. Gibbs and Ducky warmed up before Tony took the plate.

"Give me a good one, Boss." Tony displayed his famous DiNozzo smile.

The repetitive phrase "hey, batter batter" could be heard from the remaining team members, plus some of the Mallard Estate employees. Tony's big ego reared its big head as his mind was set on showing off. Little did he know Gibbs still had it. The man could still throw a head-turning curve ball. Tony didn't get a chance.

Caught off guard, Tony stumbled. "Wow, Boss!" Tony exclaimed, impressing as he turned his head back to Ducky who was taking the ball out of his glove. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"There are many layers of him that you, my dear boy, will most likely never know." Ducky stated. "Even _I_ don't know all of his layers."

"Hum." Tony took a moment to think about it, staring at his amused boss. "Boss, you get to teach my son your curve ball!" He shouted.

"So Jake can show you? Not happening, DiNozzo." Gibbs retorted.

"Aw, damn." Tony said under his breath as he took his place behind the plate.

10:56 PM

Jeanne turned the last light in the formal living room off. She paused when she heard a noise outside the window. Straining her ears to hear for anymore sound, the sounds of footfalls propelled her to put the escape plan in action. Swiftly, she moved toward her nanny's bedroom, jerking the door open.

"Grab Jake and Bailee, they're here." Jeanne announced to a surprised Linda. "I'll be behind you."

"Yes ma'am." Linda said, quickly getting out of bed as she grabbed an outfit set out for tomorrow.

Jeanne stepped backwards as she closed the door. She managed to get to her gunsafe in the living room just as the front door was busted in.

"FBI! NCIS!" were the words announced as the bottom part of the Benoit Estate was swarmed.

Jeanne froze. She slowly turned around, coming face to face with Tobias Fornell. "I'm not going to fight."

Tobias cautiously approached her and reached up to grab her wrist when the sharp sound of a bullet whizzed past his hand. It felt like time slowed as he watched the sudden jerk of her body and the surprised expression on her face. His widened eyes followed her body as she fell to the ground, obviously dead. The still surprised eyes looked up at him.

"What the...?" Tobias whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Let me know what you think!<strong>


	13. Caught Completely Off Guard

"Caught Completely Off Guard"

"Bitch." Jeanne's killer whispered, blowing the smoke away from his M40A3 sniper rifle. Watching the stunned expression on the lead FBI man put a smile on her killer. It was rare to see him surprised.

Her killer made quick work to gather his equipment before Tobias Fornell found him. Five hundred twenty three yards may seem long, but he was sure there would be other snipers on the team who'd spot him. Taking one last look at the scene before him, he picked up the gun bag and walked away, wishing he could have watched the whole thing.

Just as he opened the door to his small apartment, an authoritative male voice interrupted the silence of the apartment. "Is it done?"

"Yes, she was caught completely off guard. The FBI had no clue." He answered, setting his bag in the small coat closet. Turning to the man sitting patiently in the arm chair nearby, he released a deep breath before sitting on the sofa. "What are you doing here, Director David?"

"I am just confirming that our deal has been completed on your end." Eli stated, reaching in his pocket and bending down to produce a small duffle bag. He set it on the table. "Here is your hundred thousand." He watched the younger man scooted closer to the table, reaching out and pulling the bag closer to him. When he started opening in it to see if the dirty Director was truthful, Eli spoke. "It is all there."

Satisfied that it was there, the younger man looked up before standing up. Eli did the same. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Director David." He held out his hand to shake while Eli rose from the seat.

"You too, Ryan." Eli shook his hand before turning and leaving. Ryan watched him leave before grabbing the bag and stuffing it in the same closet where the gun was.

He dropped into the seat Eli previously occupied, releasing a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd taken. He took a moment to collect himself, revering in the impact of killing her. He was finally relieved that he didn't have to deal with the power-hungry, arrogant woman whose ever want or need had been his job to fulfill; he only felt bad for the two children she'd left behind.

His eyes averted to the small desk against the window where a vase with a red rose set and two photo frames. One was of Jake's latest official school photo; the other was of Bailee's newest school picture. He'd been in Jake's life since he was in the womb; in Bailee's since she moved in.

He'd never once gotten personally involved with his targets before; this was the one time he had. Ryan didn't plan on doing it again.

Ever.


	14. Daddy's Here

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

><p>"Daddy's Here"<p>

"I just cannot believe it." Tobias Fornell commented from in one of the observation rooms at the FBI Headquarters. Standing beside Leon Vance, they were watching the young girl in the interrogation room, temporarily used as an interview room. A nameless female agent was currently conducting the interview, asking mundane questions like who was Jeanne Benoit to her and how much she knew about the older woman.

"Why can you not believe it, Fornell?" Vance questioned, casting an unbelieving look in the agent's direction. "Shepherd held a lot of secrets, more than we will probably ever know. It shouldn't be _that _surprising she kept her daughter a secret." Vance turned back to the girl before him. "What surprises me is that she failed to inform the girl's father of her existence. This won't bode well for her father."

"You tell him." Fornell was quick to respond, glancing at Vance.

Vance turned back to him. "Why?" His voice almost sounded slightly panicked.

"Because you're the man's boss!"

"He's your friend!"

They were about to get in a small argument, but the soft knock and opening of the observation door effectively ended the battle. A young male agent popped his head in. "Sir?"

Vance barely gave the man notice. "Yes?"

"ETA on Agent Gibbs' team is ten minutes."

"Thanks." Vance glanced back at the agent. He sighed. "Here goes." The Director turned on his heels, glancing back at the mirror one last time before leaving altogether.

As the door closed, Vance could hear Fornell hollering "good luck".

Vance sat at the head of the round table in one of the conference rooms. The team were sitting in the remaining seats. Jarvis stood nearby, debriefing them. As the debriefing was coming to an end, Vance chewed on his toothpick.

"You all may be released." Jarvis announced. Chairs being pushed out and shuffling of feet were heard.

"Gibbs." Vance said with complete seriousness in his voice, making the leader hang back. When the room was clear, including Jarvis who had opted to venture into Vance's office, Vance stood up. "I need you to follow me."

"Okay." Gibbs simply responded, allowing Vance to leave first. "What's wrong, Leon?"

"You'll see." Vance vaguely answered, leading him to the observation room where Fornell was.

"Glad your back, Gibbs." Fornell answered, clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"You too, Tobias." Gibbs responded in a friendly tone. His eyes focused on the person in the interview room, who was drinking a Coke and eating a bag of chips. His eyes went wide when he saw the girl. "Who is she?"

"Shepard's daughter, Bailee." Vance stated, watching Gibbs' reaction. He showed no signs that he had any knowledge of her existence, but Vance could not miss the subtle tightening of the man's jaw.

"Here." Fornell handed Gibbs a semi-thick file on one Bailee Marie Shepard.

Gibbs scanned through the file. He caught the father's name and his heart nearly stopped. _What the hell? I have a daughter...__**we**__ have a daughter? Why didn't she say anything? Oh God..._ Gibbs' mind whirled in circles. Ironically, he suddenly became nervous. He wasn't sure how to approach her. What does she know? Did she know he is her father? Did she think he didn't love her or want anything to do with her?

_Just talk to her, Leroy._ His father's voice spoke to him. It wouldn't hurt to.

He said nothing, just took the folder with him as he left. Moments later, he opened the door to the interview room. He said nothing, just sat across from her, setting the folder in front of him. They stared at each other; neither reluctant to be the first to speak.

Finally, Bailee spoke up. "I remember you."

Gibbs was confused. When did she see him? "How?"

"You came to Mom's house when Uncle René was there. I was sitting on the stairwell, listening in." Bailee admitted, shamefully.

"Uncle René? You mean René Benoit aka La Grenouille?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Bailee nodded her head, giving him a _you-should-know-that_ look. "Mom and he share the same father."

Inside the other room, Vance and Fornell shared a stunned look. Gibbs just gave her a look like she had two heads. Bailee explained to Gibbs the connection between Jenny and René, then the whole situation on how she entered Jeanne's life. She ended with "everyone calls me Giblet". That word brought him back to Abby. What would she say?

His world just spiraled out of control.

"Did your mother tell you about your father? Did she mention your father's name?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Yeah. A Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She said he was a piece of work but a good man. Mom also said I would be able to spot him. I have his eyes." Bailee explained, looking at him. Her jaw slacked. "It's you."

"What's that?" Gibbs played dumb, looking down at the folder and fingering it.

"You're my father."

"Yeah, I am." Gibbs admitted, sighing. "She never said anything to me about you. If she had, I would've been there. You know that, right?"

"Of course." Bailee reached out to him. "Hence the reason she said you were a good man. Apparently, she had her reasons, although I doubt we'll never know."

There was a pause in the room before she once again broke the silence. "Hi, Daddy." She smiled, revealing the patented Gibbs smile.

Gibbs could only smile.

Jake sat in a conference room with a social worker. Currently, he was coloring a picture drawn by him with a black marker. Abby was sitting across from the small boy, fascinated by the boy's natural talent for art. She was positive that he'd get in an art school easily.

"You're very good, Jake." Abby complimented.

He barely glanced up, speaking in a small voice. "Thank you, Miss Abby." He was very polite. Maybe Jeanne did teach Jake some valuable manners.

The door abruptly opened. Gibbs and Bailee entered, shutting it after them.

All three people looked up, and Jake immediately reacted. "Giblet!" He dropped the crayon and bolted out of the chair, rounded the table and threw himself into Bailee's arms.

"It's okay, Jakey." Bailee softly spoke, wrapping her arms around him. "Everything will be okay, I promise." She looked at the social worker and Abby. "You must be Abby Scuito."

Abby smiled. "Yep, that's me!" She looked her over, immediately noticing the familiar blue eyes and the comparison of Jenny Shepard. "Oh my God..." she trailed off.

"It's obvious, right?" Gibbs spoke up.

Abby shifted her eyes to him. "You know me."

"Yes, I do." That was all Gibbs needed to know. Abby may just be as good as he was. A hint of a smile touched his lips at her. Bailee immediately picked it up, not feeling the least bit grossed out by it. She smiled.

_They must be sleeping together. Good for you, Dad._ She thought, quite happy for her father. Her mother had always told her how devastated he had been when her sister and stepmother were killed. It was time he be happy again.

A soft knock interrupted the moment. She was surprised when a familiar man to her entered. He was very nervous; the slight trembling in his hands gave him away. She glanced at Jake.

_His father is __**here**__. He works here?_ Bailee wondered. She had seen his picture in a couple of photo frames, mostly in Jake's bedroom. Jeanne had wanted Jake to know who his father was, despite her intentions for him to never meet the man. _That didn't go as planned, did it Bug?_

"Daddy?" Jake asked, nervously. Mirroring hazel green eyes stared at each other for a few minutes; the world in that room seemed to slow. Smiles were perched on faces of those , except for Tony and Jake, in the room, even a slight one from Gibbs.

"Hey Jake," Tony responded, smiling and bending down with open arms. Jake finally smiled, running into his daddy's arms. "Daddy's here."

* * *

><p><strong>I have one more chapter to go. Thanks for everything!<strong>


	15. Epilogue

**Okay. Here it is...the end. It may leave you with questions, but I tried to tie up loose ends. Please forgive me for the way this ended. I'm not entirely happy with it, but due to split interest in Castle and NCIS my mind has started coming up with ideas for a Castle story (though that may be a while before being published).**

**Thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Epilogue"<p>

Bailee picked up the bowl of ice from the kitchen, opening the drawer below and grabbing a big scoop, then opened the fridge to grab a beer bottle for her father. The kitchen door was wide open, held up by the trash can. Laughter and incoherent conversation were heard outside. At the grill, her father tended to the hamburgers and hotdogs.

She started to walk toward the door but stopped, taking a moment to really look at her father. His demeanor seemed to improve since the moment she first met him. He appeared more happy, more content in life, of course that could have something to do with a Gothic, green eyed forensic scientist sitting at the round glass table, chatting animatedly with the girls, and her, but who was she to talk? She was just happy that he was finally happy. Ziva had her arms loosely wrapped around Jake, who was watching the younger men play football. Since this whole journey, Tony and Ziva had become a couple, much to everyone's relief, even her father.

"Giblet! Where's that ice?" Her father called. "Are you okay?"

Bailee smiled. Her nickname would never changed. "Yes, Daddy. I'm fine." She answered, coming out onto the deck. Setting the ice next to the bowl of salad in the middle of the table. "Here, Daddy." She offered the beer to him.

He set the metal spatula down on the wooden table and took the proffered bottle. "Thanks, Giblet." He picked up the bottle opener and popped the lid, savoring the hissing noise, before taking a sip.

Bailee moved on to the table, taking a seat next to Abby. Ducky was currently telling one of his many tells from his past, drawing the three girls and young boy in.

"Jake!" The sudden call of Tony interrupted Ducky's story. All five heads turned to the ground nearby. "Come on, Bub! Come play!"

Jake turned in Ziva's arms, looking at her. "Can I, Mommy?"

Ziva eyed Tony, who gave a subtle nod. She turned back to Jake. "Yes, you can. Be careful."

"I will." He said as he climbed off her lap. He took off the porch, running into his father's arms.

Bailee shook her head. Jake had started calling Ziva Mommy a few months after Tony and she became a couple. He called Bailee to ask her whether Jeanne would care; of course, she lied to him, but Jeanne was dead. She wouldn't care by now.

Life seemed to go back to normal and be looking up. They could only move on from here.

"Shalom, Leon." A very familiar voice said in Hebrew, just before setting the office phone back on its base. His advisor sat across from him with a portfolio in his hands, awaiting his boss' next order. "Why don't you go home, Levi? Go be with your family." Eli David suggested, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Are you certain, sir?" Levi inquired.

"Yes." Eli answered, waving his hand to the door. "Go. You have a good night."

Levi seemed relieved. He rose. "Shalom, Director." He bowed his head before turning and leaving.

At the soft click of his door being shut, Eli swiveled around to look out at the surrounding area. On the book shelf behind him, he focused on the small photo of Ziva and Jake. A brief smile passed over his face. He was happy that his daughter finally found someone to settle down with, although he had a child; but that didn't matter to him. Not anymore.

His cell phone sudden interruption of his reverie made him avert his attention to the offending object. Taking a moment to let it ring, he had the half-thought to not answer it; but it could be important.

"Shalom." Eli said as he lifted the handle to his ear.

"Our last loose end was eliminated?" The voice of SecNav Clayton Jarvis displayed anger. "I didn't order a bullet through her skull, Eli! I wanted her alive!"

"Jarvis, it was the only way to end her tyrant. You and I both know she wouldn't have given up until Gibbs' team were dead. I, for one, could not let that happen. We are talking about my daughter, Jarvis." Eli's voice clearly spoke volumes. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is mine. That was the deal."

Jarvis sighed heavily, an escape of stress passing through his lips. "Yes, I know. His home is here. You see something in that boy, something I'll never understand. Very well, Eli. Shalom."

"Shalom, my friend." Eli didn't waste a moment setting the handle back on its cradle. He turned once again, returning to the scenery before him.

_Yes, Anthony DiNozzo is mine. My daughter deserves happiness. No one gets to mess with that. I will make sure of it._ Eli sighed. _I will be sure of it, Anthony. You are safe as long as you make her happy._

* * *

><p><em><em>**I can't believe the season finale! I mean, what the hell! Just finished watching it and I hope to God everyone is still alive! Sorry for the spoilers, but damn! What the hell!  
><strong>

**Sorry about that ranting. PLEASE review!  
><strong>


End file.
